


Lather and Rinse

by Lkcsi



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Hair Pulling, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Slight Hair Fetish, flynn is top yuri is bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkcsi/pseuds/Lkcsi
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Flynn shampooing Yuri's hair in the shower while Yuri gives Flynn oral.
Relationships: Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell
Kudos: 50





	Lather and Rinse

**Author's Note:**

> Following this note is porn without plot. In the tags are the acts in this particular piece.

It was Yuri who moved first. It was Yuri who caught Flynn off-guard. It was Yuri who captured Flynn's lips with his, while Flynn had been in the middle of soaping his back and arms.

Flynn almost dropped the bar of soap when Yuri swiped his tongue on his lips, a question laden in the act that he answered by parting them and letting his lover enter. He felt him glide against his own tongue, exploring his mouth and turning the kiss as deep as it could. His back hit the cold wall of the bathroom, then he felt him press his wet, naked body against his. Flynn's arms, by force of habit, wrapped around Yuri's waist. Yuri's fingers trailed paths from his hips up his sides, over his chest, and then to his face. He cupped his lover's face as he pulled back for breath, brushing back stray golden hair that had gone flat because of the water, and then smirked. Flynn couldn't hold back his moan when Yuri ground his hips forward, both of them growing hard as they humped together. Flynn moaned Yuri's name, and Yuri leaned forward once again to claim his mouth and swallow his sounds of pleasure.

The water was still running from the shower head. To Flynn the world look hazier than normal, the only things crystal clear was Yuri and the pleasant buzz in his head and body, yet he reached for the knob as he vaguely thought about not wasting water.

But then Yuri was fast, Yuri was lithe, and he sank to his knees before Flynn could even touch the metal. A wet warmth suddenly slid from the base of his shaft to underneath the head, and he yelped in surprise. He looked down to see Yuri, his face a bit pink and his lips taking in his length by the side, suckling a bit. He froze, mesmerized, his own face burning as his gaze met Yuri's eyes, which betrayed his dirty intentions. He licked, dragged his tongue along Flynn's length and nosed his crotch. He didn't pause in his ministrations as Flynn shakily reached back for the knob to turn it. He'd only become successful after so many catches of breath and groans, and then Yuri decided to flick his tongue at the very tip and very briefly take in the head in his mouth. That made Flynn curse out loud, and Yuri chuckled. With skill from years of being Flynn's beloved Yuri surged on forward, taking in all of Flynn's length all the way, feeling him heavy on his tongue and in his throat, and moaned in tandem with Flynn.

Flynn caught his own hands moving to the back of Yuri's head, almost grabbing that dark hair, silky dark hair he enjoyed running his fingers through. He would have pulled, he would have fisted that beautiful hair and fucked that beautiful mouth until he came, but another thought crossed his mind. With that in mind he reached for the shampoo bottle instead, turning it up on its top and pouring shampoo onto his palm. He panted, he struggled, but he managed to get enough for Yuri's hair on his palm. 

He wasn't able to put the bottle back, though. It fell off his hand when Yuri began to move his head back languidly. Flynn hissed in pure need when Yuri gently moved forward again, feeling his tongue massage the underside of his cock all along.

Even whilst fighting the quivering of his body and arms, especially his arms, and the heavy panting, he was able to spread the shampoo all over his palms and put his hands back on the top of Yuri's head. He ran his fingers through his hair and massaged the scalp as well as he could while Yuri bobbed his head up and down. He eventually stopped deepthroating him, instead opting to use his hand to swivel at the base of his cock. Flynn felt his knees begin to buckle under the weight of sheer pleasure, and he leaned heavily on the wall. He still continued shampooing the rest of Yuri's hair, careful not to snag and pull and just give in to temptations. 

Yuri seemed to like this little game. He parted from Flynn's dick with a wet pop and smirked as he kissed the very tip and stuck his tongue out to tease the slit. It made Flynn almost yell and grab fistfuls of his hair, but it lasted for only a moment, because Flynn's hands left his hair and reached for the shower knob again, but a jolt from his dick right to his brain made his fingers not quite grasp it the first time. The water started running once more after another moment, and with pleasure-numbed fingers Flynn detached it from its holder and grasped it as firmly as he could. He gathered up his bangs and gathered it up on top of his head and positioned the running water to wash his hair, all the while moving along with Yuri as he became more aggressive in blowing him. Yuri bobbed his head faster, spurred on by the moans of his name and the hitches in his lover's breath. Suds from the shampoo ran down from his hair down his back, washed off by Flynn.

Yuri dipped his tongue into the slit again, making Flynn drop the shower head altogether and finally gave in to his urges. Hands greedily grabbed Yuri's hair and hips began rocking viciously, thrusting in and out of Yuri's mouth and cursing as he reached his climax, spilling into his mouth.

After one long moment he pulled himself out. His heart pounded, his breath still somewhat labored, and his legs felt weak. his eyes cracked open to see Yuri lick his lips and grin. He made a comment about Flynn still being hard, and Flynn answered with a growl and somehow manhandled Yuri so that Yuri's face was pressed on the wall and his body bent over. Yuri couldn't think as Flynn found the lube stashed by the other shampoos and conditioners, and gasped as lubed fingers slide straight into his ass mercilessly, scissoring and stretching him. Flynn didn't seem in the mood to wait any longer, and so ended his prep soon and replacing his fingers with his cock. Yuri's subsequent high-pitched gasp seemed to snap something in Flynn, because he began to thrust in and out in long strokes, hard and fast. The burn and stretch was both painful and lovely, the sensation of being filled and then empty and then filled deep again and again made Yuri scream over and over, calling Flynn's name when Flynn hit that spot inside him. His hand curled around his own cock and moved according to Flynn's wanton thrusts, soon reaching his own orgasm and clenching around Flynn so tightly that Flynn also came then and there, emptying himself inside Yuri.

They stayed there for a while, catching their breath. 

Flynn pulled himself out of Yuri, already gone soft, completely satisfied. Yuri almost fell forward, but he pushed against the wall for balance and to straighten his body. Flynn bent down to get the shower head and let the running water flow on Yuri's body, watching as it washed the soap they hadn't been able to wash off earlier.

When Yuri finally turned his head to Flynn and smiled, Flynn kissed him.


End file.
